Kitton
| jname = キットン | rname = Kitton | ename = Kitton | first = Chapter 523; Episode 418 | affiliation = | occupation = | epithet = | jva = Aiko Hibi | bounty = }} Kitton is a boy who lives in Karakuri Island. He has a grandfather who takes care of him, as well as a cyborg dog named Taroimo. Appearance Kitton is shown to be wearing a parka, a pair of boots, and a gun during his first appearance. Later on in his house, he is shown wearing a sweater. His house appears to be a mechanical looking igloo. Personality He is shown to be brave and courageous. This was evident when he was willing to face the unknown by confronting Franky. Relationships Grandfather He seems to have a close relationship to his grandfather, as he lives with him and went to confront Franky with him. Taroimo He seems to love his pet dog Taroimo, as he cares for him and went with him to confront Franky. Franky After confronting Franky, he did a dance with him and became his friend. He and his grandpa let Franky live in Vegapunks old lab for two years. History Kitton, his grandfather, and his dog discovered Franky while they were walking in a snow field. Kitton's dog attacked Franky when he mistook Franky for prey. When the smoke cleared, Kitton was surprised that Franky was alright. He then joined Franky in doing his Super Dance. In the anime, his role is expanded; coming to hate the new Franky, he insists on bringing back his old personality by leading Franky to a pack of cyborg animals which brings back his old personality and leads him to Vegapunk's old lab to refuel. He later appears after the explosion of Vegapunk's lab knowing it was Franky's fault and discovers the new lab of Vegapunk with Franky. He is terrified by Franky's ruined face, which leads to Franky wearing a lion fur in order to conceal it. He is also one of the people who knows the truth behind the two legends of Barujimoa, The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Barujimoa and the Nightmare of Barujimoa. He also promised to help Franky with his studies at Vegapunk's lab. Anime and Manga Differences *In the anime Kitton and his grandfather drag Franky to the hospital after he got frozen by the cold. After Franky recovered, he became a gentleman by using red tea as an alternative power source. This did not go well for Kitton as he thinks Franky's old self is more fun. In an attempt to change Franky back, he took Franky into a forest with vicious cyborg animals. The plan worked and Kitton then takes Franky to Vegapunk's old lab to make more cola. * In the anime, he has a name and is a little boy, but in the manga, Oda did not give him a name and he is a tall young man. Trivia *His name is only revealed in the anime so far in Episode 418 which means his name is non-canon. it:Kitton Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Children Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Karakuri Island Characters